Chapter 050
Siblings II is the fiftieth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 8, and final chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis After Satellizer saves Louis and Holly, Louis is treated at the Bali resort's medical center. Violet visits Louis and convinces him to face the reality that he cannot be with Satellizer but also convinces him to be with Holly. Louis and Holly reconcile as do Louis and Satellizer. Kazuya and Satellizer return to Genetics. Summary Louis L. Bridget and Holly Rose are saved from drowning by Satellizer L. Bridget. They later regain consciousness, and Louis hears Satellizer telling him to wake up and then realizes he was saved by the sister whom he both loved and tormented. As Louis wakes up in bed and finds his eldest sister watching over him. Violet L. Bridget makes it known that she has known about Louis feelings for Satellizer that extend beyond sibling love for a long period of time. She makes him see reason that Satellizer is his sister and that eventually she would have found a man she could truly be happy with. It's a truth that Louis must not avert his eyes from and a truth that Louis knew would one day come and hoped that it would not. But Violet reminds him that there is a person who loves him the way he loved Satellizer, indicating Holly, and advises him to be with said person. Holly enters the room looking remorseful. After Violet leaves, Holly asks for his forgiveness. But Louis shocks Holly when he hugs her tightly and apologizes and asks for forgiveness in her stead. Back in Satellizer's room, Satellizer affirms that she does not feel the need to visit Louis since Violet is already there. Kazuya and her then discuss what Satellizer did back at the cliff. When she jumped, her goal was to save Louis and had her eyes on him and only him. Even though Satellizer hated Louis for everything he has done, he was still her younger brother and loved him as such regardless of what he did. And even if Kazuya hated her for that, those feeling would not change. Surprisingly enough, it only made Kazuya love her more. He feels bad that he did not notice her suffering, but she dismisses it since he helped get over her past. Satellizer lets him touch and feel the Stigmata on her back. As Kazuya can feel the warmth of his sister emitting from the Stigmata. Satellizer then asks Kazuya to be her official Limiter, but since she said it in a whisper, he could not clearly hear it. Satellizer dismisses it when he asks her for reiteration. As Kazuya and Satellizer prepare to leave, Violet hopes that they will come back soon to visit, and told her that even their father wants to meet her again. Kazuya goes to the restroom. When he exits, he meets Louis who has fully recovered and is looking solemn. He gives Kazuya the flashdrive which contains Satellizer's 'past' since he does not need it anymore. Kazuya takes it, breaks it in half and throws it in a garbage bin, stating: "There, now her past is officially over and done with." Louis turns and starts to walk off. Kazuya asks "You're not.. going to see her off." But Louis sees no need to, saying "Since she's got... a good partner with her..." With this, Louis and Kazuya reconcile. Kazuya looks on at Louis as he walks away and waves him goodbye while being illuminated by the light of the sun. As they ride in the plane back to West Genetics, Kazuya thanks his deceased sister for continuing to watch over him through Satellizer. Event Notes *Violet L. Bridget has a talk with Louis and she reveals that she has known about Louis' incest with Satellizer. *Louis and Holly work on starting a real relationship. *Kazuya and Satellizer board a plane to return to West Genetics. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters